


The Certainty of Us

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Workplace Relationship, alternate version, mild sexy times, open communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Ethan and Zyra continue their conversation in the on-call room at the cocktail party.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 5





	The Certainty of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the LI path in the Ethan diamond scene in Book 3 Chapter 1. It follows the option of “Let you control me.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said we could do it anywhere I wanted.”

“When do I ever kid?” Ethan asked seriously. But his lips spread into a smile against her forehead, the hairs of his beard brushing against her skin like a feather.

Zyra closed her eyes and relished her senses. She basked in the soft hint of cologne combined with Ethan’s natural scent. She nuzzled against his chest, finding the right balance against the warmth of his skin and within the tender solace of his arms. She submitted to his small, circular caresses against her back, relaxing her even further as she came down from her high. A residual of that high still tingled between her legs. 

This was not something she could ever take for granted, not with what had happened last year. She yearned to never be without his touch again, and the case with Leland and his wife had only brought it into a clearer perspective for her. 

Perhaps Ethan was thinking the same because she felt his arms only tighten around her as that very thought lingered in her mind. Her body was already fully flushed against his, but as he pulled her closer against him, the intensity of their body heat and feelings for each other fused their bodies together.

“Do you want another sip of bourbon?” Ethan asked, breaking their comfortable silence and physical unity, as he reached for the bottle.

“No. I’m not ready to move yet.” Zyra reached for his arm and urged it to return to her. Ethan recollected her firmly within his embrace. She sighed in content once he did. “There are so many changes at the moment. I just want to stay somewhere familiar.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Ethan’s lips gently caressed across her forehead as he responded. “I still don’t trust Leland’s intentions, especially with the team, but I’m trying to trust Naveen’s judgment.”

“I’m trying to look at all the good it could bring. We have access to more resources we can use to better help our patients. It could change our logistics in patient care for the better. Isn’t that what matters most?”

“Is this you being admirable or enviable?” He asked with a soft chuckle.

“Always enviable.” She pecked a kiss on his collarbone. “But I wonder what’s next for the team. I’m surprised Dr. Emery has joined us.”

“Leland thought adding a surgeon’s perspective to the team would be beneficial.”

“Do you agree?”

Ethan’s chest rose sharply and he let out a deep sigh. “All I can say is the team wouldn’t benefit from anyone less competent.”

“I see,” Zyra said, a hint of concern lingering in her words. She felt Ethan’s entire body stiffen. His relaxed muscles were replaced with tenser, firmer ones.

“Do you have any reservations about Harper?”

“No. It’s not that. I admire and respect Dr. Emery so much. It’s not only that she’s a woman breaking that glass ceiling in neurosurgery, but that also she’s a Black woman. She inspires me to do the same in the field of diagnostics, and I know I can learn even more from her by working with her on the team. But I wonder, what is she getting out of it? It’s not her specialty. She’s the head of neurosurgery, and I thought she wanted to return to performing surgeries. Even Bryce was excited to begin working with her last year and getting her mentorship.”

“She was approached by Leland because she’s the best surgeon at Edenbrook. She also thinks getting more experience in diagnostics can further her skills as a surgeon, and improve her own diagnostic methods for her own patients.”

Zyra felt his body slowly return to its relaxed state. His hand tenderly caressed along the length of her arm, adding a physical comfort to his words.

“That makes sense. I’m doing rotations this year and having insight into different specialities does make for a more informed diagnosis. But I can’t help but have this initial feeling of how awkward the situation is.”

There was a brief pause before Ethan spoke. “With her being my ex?”

“Yes, and with… us being out in the open.” Zyra shifted her body and rose up into a sitting position, meeting her gaze with Ethan’s. “I just feel…” She bit her lower lip, her gaze drifting away from his. “I just don’t feel included sometimes.”

The touch of Ethan’s hand against her forearm brought her back to him. 

“Zyra…” He frowned and held her to him with his gaze. The once sharp blues of his eyes were now a steely grey that seared with something reminiscent of an aching, guilty pain. 

“You two have this amazing dynamic. I know you two always got along, but because I’m working with you both more closely now, your dynamic is more noticeable. It’s like you’re always in sync with one another. When you’re both in the zone, sometimes I feel like I’m not even there as part of the team.”

“I’m sorry. That was never my intention.” He gently placed a hand on her waist and drew her back into him. “And that goes against my responsibility of overseeing your professional development. Harper and I hadn’t worked this closely in years. I guess we both just got caught up in the moment.”

“Oh…” Her voice drifted into a distant and solemn sound.

“That’s not what I meant. She’s someone I respect and admire, so I’ve usually had a positive work relationship with her as a colleague, more so than others.”

“I don’t want you thinking I’m being jealous because that’s not the type of person I am.”

“But I can understand if you were. I would be if the roles were reversed.”

“Well, that’s different. You _are_ the jealous type.” She poked him in the stomach playfully, as she lifted her head to meet him with a wide, teasing smile.

The edges of Ethan’s lips twitched, but his composure eventually broke. Soon the on call room was filled with their laughter. As their laughter finally settled, Ethan filled the space with more of his words.

“You should know, before she joined the team, we did have a discussion about this very situation. My past history with her and our current history are not going to interfere with our work. We’re all professionals, and we will act accordingly. We’re all working towards the same goal.”

“Our patients.”

“Exactly.”

They exchanged affectionate stares before she dropped her head back onto his chest. 

“It is impressive though.”

“What is?”

“How well you two get along even though you’re exes. I mean, if all exes got along as well as you two, this world would be a much better place.” 

Ethan chuckled softly then sobered. His voice turned more serious and earnest. “I will do better in how I act around Harper, so that you don’t feel excluded. I also don’t want you to feel I’m disrespecting you as my…” 

Zyra could hear the pounding sensation increase rapidly in his chest. She placed her hand over his heart and smiled to herself.

“As your what?”

“I guess we haven’t had this conversation yet, have we?”

“The conversation of what we are? I thought it was obvious.”

“Is it?”

“I mean you talk about me to your dad, you kiss me in front of the entire hospital, I can hold your hand among our colleagues, and we’re talking about my concerns with your ex. I’d call that girlfriend material, wouldn’t you?” She could hear the chuckle build in his chest before it fully escaped. She raised her chin to look up at him. The softness in his eyes gave her an answer. “But most importantly, I want you to know that I trust you. After everything we’ve gone through to finally get to this place together, I’m optimistic about where we’re headed together.”

“Agreed. This is the only form of optimism I’m not failing at.”

“And I’m sorry to say, but you’re stuck with me.” She snuggled closer and nuzzled her nose against the crook of his neck.

“Good. That’s a problem I can handle because I don’t think I can handle nearly losing you again, Zyra.” His voice quivered ever so slightly on her name. It was so subtle that it could have been easily missed by an untrained ear. But as a diagnostician who was trained to observe and notice even the subtleness of changes, Zyra noted it right away. She gently pressed her lips to Ethan’s, providing him with some of her own comfort.

“Regretfully, we should probably head back,” Ethan said as their lips separated. “But lets continue this conversation later.”

He stole one more kiss that only made Zyra softly whimper. As they slowly parted, her gaze seared into Ethan’s. 

“Before we head back, it’s my turn,” she said.

She glided her fingers along his jawline and felt him shiver under her touch. Her hand slipped between them. Ethan’s entire body jolted the instant her hand found what it was searching for. In her grip, his arousal grew to its fullness, and she began to pump him, slowly and teasingly. She watched Ethan throw his head back and close his eyes. He gritted his teeth as his breathing became more labored.

“Yes, Zyra…,” he uttered in desperate, strained breaths.

She released him at the height of his build up, which was followed by his pleading groan. She sat back, observing him with the same cold, yet heated look he had given her earlier. Now she understood its exact meaning. 

“Stroke yourself for me, Ethan. Your girlfriend commands.”

Ethan gauged her with wide eyes. They soon narrowed, and he returned her heated look, as he obeyed with one slow, purposeful stroke at a time.


End file.
